Tickets
by shakeahand55
Summary: It’s a short little oneshot and I don’t know if there is a plot, but read it anyway and make me happy, so please R&R! Oh and I couldn't think of a title, does this one work! You can decied what the tickets are for I couldn't think of anything.


**Title: Tickets**

**Author: shakeahand55**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…but if Nick ever gets sick of his job I can give him one -grin grin :)-**

**Summary: It's a short little one-shot and I don't know if there is a plot, but read it anyway and make me happy!**

* * *

"Can we please go now? I'd like to get home…for a change" she said as she followed Nick into the locker room, her hands in her pockets. 

"Oh come on Sara, we have time to get our stuff, it's not like were going to be late or anything" he was grinning, ever since they started going out Sara almost never pulled doubles unless she had to, she actually liked leaving on time or even before to be with him.

"_It's not like were going to be late or anything_, maybe I would just like to leave…jackass" she said watching as he slowly walked to his locker and opened, he nodded in her direction.

"Yep but I'm **_YOUR_** loveable jackass, who you love and couldn't live with out" he said quickly changing his shirt and stuffing the one he just took off into a bag, he put the bag on the bench behind them.

"So hurry up already Nick!" she said again placing her hands on her hips, she was getting inpatient and he knew it so he slowed down again.

She hit the back of his head as she walked passed him to her locker and unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off, showing Nick the white tank top she had on under it, Nick looked at her with a smile.

She pulled a fresh shirt out of her locker and pulled it on over her tank top then took out a black bag on put it beside Nicks on the bench.

"So?" she said fixing the things in her locker so they were neat "what?" he looked at her, after he shut his locker, he was done.

"What are we going to do, I mean we both have the next two days off..." she smiled shutting her locker after grabbing her purse and putting it beside her bag on the bench.

"I have no idea" he opened the tiny pocket in his bag and slipped his hand in, pulling something small out of it he keep hidden from her view.

"But I don't want these to go to waste, can you help me find someone who will use them?" he handed her a ticket a big smile on his face as he watched her eyes grow in surprise and shock.

She looked at him and then down at what he had given her "oh my god...are these real?" he shook his head "Nick how the hell did you get these tickets?" she asked eyes wide as she looked hers over.

He shook his head "a man never revels his secrets" he said "…wow we can go see it now…when are we going, when?" she was so happy, she's been dieing to see this and Nick knew it, as she talk about it every change she got.

Like this morning in the car, with Catherine in the break room, with him at home, oh how he was sick of hearing her talk about it "oh my god I can't wait…oh god I've got to tell Catherine" she hugged him and gave him a deep kiss.

"You're the best you know that Nick, the best in the whole god damn world" she said after they pulled apart.

"Yes I know I'm the best, that's why your with me and not anyone else" he said laughing before her kissed her, she kissed him back.

She looked at the ticket again "I can't believe that were going to see that, I've heard so much about it" he kissed her again, running his hands over her sides softly to stop her before she started talking about the show again.

They broke apart "didn't I tell you this morning to stop talking about that damn show?" she smiled and gave him another hug.

"I love you Nicky…thank you so much" she said as they moved apart and she picked up her bag and purse and got ready to leave the locker room to head home he smiled and grabbed her hand after grabbing his bag.

"I love you too Sara and your very welcome" he said as they walked out of the locker room and headed to the parking lot, who knew he could make Sara so happy with just a ticket.


End file.
